M363 Remote Projectile Detonator
*Height: *Width: *Weight: |magazine= 1 grenade |damage per hit= High to Very High |fire= Single shot, manual detonation (push pistol's detonator) |ammotype= M9030 HEI/RD, 12 cm |operation= Muzzle loading |era= Before/during Human-Covenant war |affiliation= UNSC|counterpart = Type-1 Antipersonnel Grenade }} The M363 Remote Projectile Detonator, also known as the Sticky Detonator, Rocket Pistol, or DMG, is a single-shot, muzzle-loaded rocket/grenade launcher and has been seen in the Halo 4 teaser and on an action figure at the 2012 New York Toy fair.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_profilepage&v=2PK9VO-qQ6Q#t=61s Youtube - Halo 4 News: Cryo, 'Rocket Pistol', MC and Assault Rifle] Weapon dynamics The M363 Remote Projectile Detonator seems to fire a propelled adhesive rocket or grenade. The projectile leaves a tell-tale trail and sticks to objects leaving a red light on the ground similar to a mine, making it akin to the Covenant plasma grenade. When fired, a trigger/button rises at the back of the pistol, serving as the detonator. It can be used to remotely detonate the explosive by pushing it. After a certain amount of time, the projectile detonates on its own. The weapon holds only one projectile at a time and is reloaded by sliding a new rocket/grenade onto the front of the pistol, making it a muzzle-loaded weapon. When the projectile is fired, a small screen pops out from the weapon displaying radar of the area around the projectile.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v88gYDnAW0g Halo 4 Multiplayer at RTX] Official description 'The M363 RPD is a low-profile single-shot weapon that launches a magnetically latched explosive, which the operator can remotely detonate when at a safe distance. Although previously manufactured in low quantities, this weapon’s size and ease-of-transportability has made it ubiquitous in the years which followed the Covenant War.' Trivia *Due to the fact that it is a single-shot weapon, and is muzzle-loaded, it is likely that this Micro Grenade Launcher was originally intended to be something akin to a flare gun. *The M363 replaces the Grenade Launcher in the UNSC arsenal, which was introduced in Halo: Reach. *The M363 Remote Projectile Detonator is effective as a landmine to blow up any unexpected player walking near the sticky grenade. *In Halo 4, on Normal difficulty or higher, two 'sticks' can kill a hunter. This is useful for getting the Give Him the Stick Achievement. *An easy way to get a kill with the Sticky Detonator is by putting one on the wall next to them if they are turning a corner. *It is impossible to stick one to another Sticky Detonator projectile. If attempted, it is possible to stick yourself, because the fired projectile remains intact. *The Sticky Detonator has a radar that can be used. The Radar pops open after the explosive is shot from the gun. The center of the radar is the explosive, while red dots and white dots are enemies and allies respectively. *Marines in the Halo 4 Campaign will comment on this weapon, comparing it to the Grenade Launcher in Halo Reach: "Man, I was excellent with that Pro-Tube that we used to use (the GL, contrasting it to 'N00b-tube' what players call it), but that Sticky Det that we use now is pretty cool too." Gallery File:New Halo 4 Weapon.png|A screenshot of the Sticky Detonator, as the Chief creates an opening in the wall, a way out of disintegrating . Rocket Pistol.png|Another view of the Sticky Detonator, being loaded by John-117. File:Rocket_pistol.png|McFarlane Toys model Sticky Detonator. 2mc2rockpistol.png|The Sticky Detonator held by Master Chief in an early Halo 4 animation. Sticky Detonator from a first-person view. CP.71.jpg|A Spartan Scout wielding a Sticky Detonator. h4_stickydet1.png|Wielding the Sticky Detonator in first-person view. h4_stickydetreload.png|Reloading the Sticky Detonator. Sticky Detonator From Halo 4 Trailer.png|The Projectile Detonator in first-person. List of Appearances *''Halo 4'' **''Halo 4 Teaser at E3 2011'' **''Halo 4 ViDoc: Making Halo 4'' Sources it:Detonatore di proiettili remoto M363 Category:Halo 4 Category:UNSC Category:Handguns Category:Human Weapons